poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Finding the cure (TRoOPaTS)
This is how Finding the cure goes in The Return of Optimus Prime and Twilight Sparkle Part 2. sprays himself with the protection spray Ryan F-Freeman: Hey, Prime. Optimus Prime: Well, Ryan. It seems you are protected. sprays the protection spray on Twilight Optimus Prime: We've got to find Rodimus Prime, Sky Lynx. Ryan F-Freeman: And fast. Sky Lynx: Sure thing, Primes. flies with Sky lynx Rodimus Prime: Huh! Optimus! I thought you and Twilight were... dead! Optimus Prime: The preservation of our very existence is at stake. Madness has infected the entire galaxy! The Autobots, the Decepticons, the humans! They threaten to wipe each other out of existence! We've got to fight the madness! You've got to help us, Rodimus! Ryan F-Freeman: He's right! And you need to give me the Matrix! Rodimus Prime: H-help th-the universe? Optimus Prime: Listen to what we're saying. Twilight Sparkle: Ryan is trying to help us. Rodimus Prime: Uh, all right. Sky Lynx: Look out guys, he's crazed! grabs Rodimus and pins him to the floor Ryan F-Freeman: Hand the Matrix over and I can save everyone! Or we'll all be destroyed! Rodimus Prime: No! I won't let you! [ pulls out a dagger Rodimus Prime: You're so anxious to remove the Matrix from me; let's see what I can cut from you! gulps fade to black and we see a scene where Rodimus Prime, dodging fire from Cyclonus before changing to vehicle mode Narrator: The Transformers will return after these messages. see Ryalight in jet mode before he transforms and stands with Galvatron Narrator: We now return to the Transformers. see Ryan fighting Rodimus in a struggle to get the Matrix Optimus Prime: We're protected from heat, Rodmius. Ryan F-Freeman: Let me... get the Matrix... now! opens Rodimus' chest and grabs the Matrix tries to grab Ryan but Optimus grabs Rodimus Optimus Prime: Go, Ryan! pulls the Matrix out of Rodimus Ryan F-Freeman: Got it! Prime! Put Rodimus where he cannot get out! changes into Hot Rod puts Hot Rod in a room where he cannot get out Ryan F-Freeman: There. That ought to hold him for a while. Optimus Prime: Well done, Ryan. Twilight Sparkle: You think you can help us? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. How to find a cure? Optimus Prime: We must journey into the Matrix. nods and holds Twilight's hoof and Optimus' Matrixs glow as the three friends journey into it see Alpha Trion Alpha Trion: Optimus. Why have you and Twilight return? Optimus Prime: To find a cure for the spore plague. Twilight Sparkle: And we got a friend to help. Prince Ryan F-Freeman Prime. Ryan F-Freeman: Hello. Alpha Trion: Ryan? A Prime? Optimus Prime: Yes. Twilight Sparkle: Can you help us, Aplha Trion? Alpha Trion: I know nothing of the cure you seek. Optimus Prime: Then we must journey back. It: The plague you speak of has visited us once before. A wise man was able to contain the spores and send them into the sun, but no one was able to destroy them. No one had the power to do that. The only way to fight such madness is with wisdom. Unfortunately, no one person now has the wisdom to contain the spores, much less destroy them, now that they have spread across the galaxy. Optimus Prime: Perhaps there does exist a source of wisdom powerful enough to destroy the spores, and cure the entire world. The accumulated wisdom that resides within the Matrix. Ryan F-Freeman: The Matrix. It. If my Keyblade got power to get rid of the madness. Twilight's crown can do the same. Besides. Both my Matrix and Element of Confidence got the same power. Quintesson: Stop. Please stop. Galvatron: Never, Quintesson. This world is ours. Optimus Prime and Princess Twilight Sparkle shall die again. So will Prince Ryan F-Freeman Prime! Keyblade, Matrix, and Element of Confidence glow as The Touch by Stan Bush plays You got the Touch~ Galvatron: What? What is this? You got the Power~ and Twilight prepare to use their powers Optimus Prime: Now light our darkest hour. Twilight Sparkle: And guide us down the path of friendship. Ryan F-Freeman: And light the road to recovery. uses his Keyblade, Optimus uses his Matrix, and Twilight uses the Element of Magic together three energies flow You got the Touch~ You got the Power~ When all hell's breaking loose~ You'll be riding the eye of the storm~ You got the Heart~ You got the Motion~ You know that when things get too tough~ You got the Touch~ You got the Power~ gets cured Galvatron: What happend? Ryan F-Freeman: Cured everyone, Galvatron. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Trevor7626